Hark! The Herald Angels Sing
by O'MiaLove
Summary: So I came up with this idea today :D. The story takes place the Christmas after Lucas’ first book signing. What happens when Peyton shows up in Tree Hill for Christmas, and she’s not alone? DEF LP!
1. Winter Wonderland

Title: Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

**Chapter One: Winter Wonderland**

The white blanket of snow covered the streets of Tree Hill making the season feel just a bit more like Christmas. A smile played upon her lips as the white snowflakes began to drizzle down from the black sky; it never snowed down in California, well at least not in her zip code. The frosty air bit at her lips making them a tad chapped, but she didn't mind. From the distance she was still able to see the huge Christmas tree in the town's square, the lights glittering in the dark, there was a rustle of wind making the bright yellow star dance upon the tree top. Another blow of the wind causing her to shiver as her companion wrapped his arms around her.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

He whispered into her delicate ear. She nodded in agreement still staring at the tree. He held his laugh inside, he was talking about her.

They walked hand in hand out into the snow covered street as he tried to hail a cab, their winter gloves cutting off skin to skin contact, and a second later a yellow taxi pulled over to the curb and helped load in their luggage into the trunk. He asked where the couple was headed and the young women gave him the address to her childhood home. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the red brick house, the holiday lights outlined the size of the house, and the opened curtains gave them a peak of the Christmas tree inside. They paid the cabbie and he lugged their suitcases to the front door.

"Are you ready to meet my dad?"

He didn't answer as he rang the door bell, but held onto her hand giving it a gentle squeeze indicating he was ready as he'd ever be. The front door opened quickly the older man smiled immediately as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Peyton, my girl, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, daddy.

They stayed like that for a second and pulled apart. The smile on their faces said what words could not. He turned to look at his daughter's companion.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Julian."

She turned to the man that she could love and then to the older man she did love. Julian quickly took of his gloves and extended out his right hand.

"Mr. Sawyer, it's finally nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things."

Larry Sawyer looked at this young man carefully, trying to sum up if this Julian fellow had good or bad intentions for his little girl. He didn't want his daughter's heart to be broken a second time because god knows once is enough. He shook the young man's hand and smiled as he spoke.

"I hope so. And Julian, it's Larry."

The small group walked into the living room and chatted for a few moments before Larry had excused himself for the night. They wished each other pleasent dreams and with that Julian and Peyton were left alone in front of the chimney's fire and a cup of eggnog.

"See it wasn't so bad."

Peyton told her boyfriend as she took a sip from her cup. His laughter filled her ears.

"No. No, it wasn't."

***

Lucas Scott sat at his computer screen looking at the blank document for what seemed like the millionth time. Every sentence, every line, every paragraph he wrote was met with the 'delete' button. Nothing seemed to sound right, his inspiration had disappeared long ago and he didn't know when it would come back. He sighed in frustration as he wanted to deeply bang the computer against the wall.

The ruffle of the sheets caused his attention to move towards his bed. The moon's light showing through the transparent curtains outlined the face of his girlfriend. He noticed she was sound asleep and yet his inspiration was still gone. He closed his laptop and went to his side of the bed, giving up for the night.

He woke up the next morning and found the other side of the bed empty and cold. He called out her name; she came out the bathroom quickly running her hands through her chestnut hair.

"Lucas, you're supposed to be up already." Her voice nagged him as she put on her boots. "We're going to meet Haley and Nathan at their house before we go out to lunch."

He quickly remembered and all but jumped out of the bed and quickly got ready. Ten minutes later they were out the door and on their way to his brother's home.

"Let's walk."

She had asked and he agreed. A new fresh blanket of snow covered the town and they hugged their coats closer to their body to keep warm. They walked the few blocks to the nearest café and ordered a couple cups of coffee before heading over to Nathan and Haley's house.

***

Peyton woke up the next morning in her old bedroom. The red walls staring back at her as she snuggled into her blankets until all you could see were the layers of her now much longer straighter hair. She heard the door to her bedroom open and the deep footsteps that kept getting closer and closer all she could do was smile underneath the comforter. He whispered softly into the blankets.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

The sound of his voice made her giggle as she pulled the warm comforter away from her face. Green eyes meeting brown and smile meeting smile. She noticed him fully dressed. Peyton had promised that she'd show him around her home town and she always keeps her promises. She slowly climbed out of her bed and grabbed some warms clothes before heading into the bathroom to have her girl time. Half an hour passed and she walked out in jeans that hugged her body, two layering tees, her ugg boots, and a matching scarf. Julian enjoyed looking at her, he always did no matter what she was wearing.

"Let's go. I still have to get my dad a gift."

She held out her hand and he gladly took it, lacing their fingers together and smiling as they made their way out the door for the day.

"Let's walk."

He requested and Peyton put her dad's keys back in her bag.

"Ok."

They walked with his arm wrapped around her waist and she led them to her favorite café, other than Karen's. They hadn't noticed that moments prior to walking in another couple had walked out with coffee in their hands.

**A/N: so there you have it! can you guess who the other couple was?? I'm going to be updating this story every hour or so, as I'm writing them ;). Maybe a couple chapters today and the ending chapters tomorrow :D on Christmas day :D seeing as this is suppose to be a Christmas story.**


	2. Theres No Place Like Home Fr Th Holidays

**Chapter Two: (There's No Place Like) Home For The Holidays**

The door bell ringing caused Haley to come out of her thoughts as she scampered over to open the door. She came face to face with her best friend and his girlfriend and she quickly welcomed them in so they wouldn't freeze outside.

Baby James waddled over to his uncle and put his arms up in the air indicating he wanted to be picked up. Lucas scooped the two year old into his arms and threw him up in the air catching him seconds later as the little boy laughed.

Nathan came in moments later and hugged his brother and greeted Lindsay. He went back over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"So, I'm starving where are we going to eat?"

"Well first, Mr. Scott, me and Lindsay need to finish up our Christmas shopping. It shouldn't take long I promise." Haley heard her husband groan and mention something about being hungry. "Plus we just had breakfast."

The girls laughed as they made their way out of the house leaving behind the Scott boys and headed towards the limited stores, in Tree Hill, for last minute shopping gifts.

They walked from store to store buying a couple things from each one. Haley had mentioned something about going to the Jamboree boutique to pick up some new winter boots for Jamie and promised to meet her back at the car in ten minutes.

The ten minutes had run out as Lindsay ran out of the store looking down at her watch and knocking into someone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

She helped the women up and knew who it was from the moment she set eyes on her. She didn't have her short blonde curls anymore, compared to all the pictures that she had seen of her that used to be hung on the walls of her boyfriend and friend's home. She noticed her hair was much longer, it went half way down her arms, layer after golden layer.

"It's okay."

Peyton had informed the person who knocked her to the ground. She wiped her growing bangs out of her face and looked at the women. She looked eerily familiar, but didn't think twice as she felt strong arms around her as he helped her up.

"Babe, are you alright."

Lindsay looked at the man, his dark brown chocolate eyes, the buzzed haircut, the way he held her. She had quickly mumbled another sorry as she scurried off to find Haley. She wouldn't tell a soul of her encounter with the infamous Peyton Sawyer, the girl who had turned down Lucas Scott's proposal. No this would defiantly be her dirty little secret.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Peyton stated as she tried to do a mental check on where she had seen that face before. Her brain racked through every memory it could and nothing. They walked towards another store taking about what gift to get her father until she froze. That memory, that god awful memory came rearing its ugly head into her mind. She remembered the girl now, of course she only seen her profile, but that was the girl she'd seen kiss Lucas' at his book signing almost six months ago. She wrapped herself in Julian's embrace and quickly tried to forget that moment in her life pushing it to the back of her mind. Of course they' still be together because she's here in Tree Hill, Peyton thought.

One hour passed and Peyton had finally found the perfect gift for her father. So now that one thing was checked off of her list the next would be to have lunch with the two people she cared about the most, other than her father.

***

The Scott clan had decided to meet up at the new Mexican restaurant that had just opened a couple weeks ago and received great reviews from the local newspaper. They sat in the middle of the restaurant chatting about what Haley and Lindsay had done earlier that day.

"So anything interesting happen to you girls while you were out shopping?"

Nathan asked as he dipped the tortilla chip in the red salsa. Lindsay almost chocked on her drink.

"What? No. Why would you ask?"

Her quick response made the other's raise an eyebrow at her jumbled sentence. Lucas gave himself a mental note to check what was going on with her.

At that very moment the four people at the booth didn't notice a couple being seated four tables in front of them. They sat side by side leaving the other long chair empty as they waited for their guest to arrive.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my happy go lucky best friend." Her raspy voice sang out as she came closer to the table. "And that guy who makes her happy; making you my favorite person in the world."

Peyton tried shoving Julian out of the booth so she could get out and hug her best friend. He obligated without question. The best friends wrapped their arms around each other and had a very chick flick moment. For a second Julian couldn't help but think a dirty thought about the two women, but got a disapproving glance from his girlfriend; she knew him too well.

"B. Davis, I've missed you so much."

"Right back at ya, P. Sawyer."

"How's New York?"

"How's L.A?"

They both asked in Unisom not letting go of their embrace and laughed as they yelled 'jinx' at the same time, yet again. It seemed like the whole restaurant turned to look at the adult women acting like children, even the people four booths away turned to see what the commotion was, but their view was blocked by the male of the group and they quickly ignored it going back to their meal.

"So as I was saying, Luke's book is still number one on the best sellers list." Lindsay said as she looked around the group and smiled proudly. "And he's getting fans everyday who are begging for another book tour."

"That's amazing, Luke." Haley smiled. "Are you going to do another one?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I would love to but it gets kind of lonely."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "But you get all those hard core fans waiting to see you."

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah especially when I was in Seattle, this girl came up to me saying that Lucas and Peyton needed to stop being so hot otherwise her eyes were going to melt from her eyes." The four of them laughed as he went on in a much calmer tone. "And she was wearing this shirt that said Leyton Forever on it."

Lucas wore a sad look on his face for a second before quickly trying to cover it up with a smile. He hoped he had fooled the people around him. He hadn't.

"So how about this place? Great food, huh?" Haley said as she took the last bite of her meal. "Yum."

***

Brooke had gave up as much information as she could about life in the big apple.

"Spill, P. How's L.A? Is Julian treating you right?"

"Hey I'm right here."

Julian quipped in as he pointed a finger at himself.

"Everything's going great. And yes, Julian is being a gentleman. I don't work in the mailroom anymore."

"I knew you'd finally get your own big office."

"Well not exactly. I'm the assistant to the assistant."

Peyton wanted to make her job sound better than it really was, but couldn't think of the right words for it at the second.

"Well I'm sure that's only temporary. You're going to change the music world, someday, best friend."

Peyton officially hated that word. What did 'someday' actually mean?

"And I'm going to be standing there when all your dreams come true."

Julian had said as he put his arm around her and kissed her lips. At that very moment Brooke heard her name being called as she looked away from the still kissing couple and noticed an old friend; or should I say old friends. The whole gang here at the same place, same time; Nathan, Haley, Lucas, some strange women, Brooke, and Peyton kissing her boyfriend; what a time for a reunion, absolutely awkward.

"Hey it's the Scott clan. Peyton it's the Scotts."

Peyton was so engaged in the kiss that she finally heard Brooke as she put emphasis on the word Scotts. She tore her lips away from Julian and looked around the group. Brooke noticed that Lucas never tore his gaze away from the love of his life, his ex-girlfriend. Peyton smiled at the group trying to ignore Lucas' intense stare as she looked back at her current boyfriend.

Yes this is going to be a very awkward Christmas.

**A/N: So there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Everyone now knows that Peyton finally returned home after 2 1/2 years. So what do you think?**

**BTW-idk if im going to update later today seeing as its almost 8 here in California and its christmas eve. if not just remember I will upload the rest of this story tomorrow :D**


	3. You Dont Have To Be Alone On Christmas

**Chapter Three: You Don't Have To Be Alone (On Christmas)**

Julian felt Peyton tense up and he squeezed her shoulder showing her that he was here for her. Lucas noticed this and couldn't help but feel his jealousy rise. He used to be the one that calmed her. The awkward silence was over bearing and as if little Jamie sensed this he spoke.

"Daddy, I want down."

Everyone turned to look at the little blonde hair, blue eyed boy. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other than at the toddler, their smiles reaching their eyes.

"Is that baby James?" Peyton asked. "Babe, can you…"

Lucas cringed. Brooke noticed. She didn't have to finish her sentence because he knew what she meant. He scooted out of the booth for her to get up. Brooke followed her movements as she too stood. Peyton met Nathan's eyes if asking permission and he nodded handing over his son.

"Hey there, little guy. You're a big boy now aren't you?"

She cradled him in her arms and Brooke stood next to her playing with his blonde hair. Jamie looked at Peyton with amazement and smiled.

"Pretty."

The group awed at the little boys innocents.

"What is it with the Scott boys and Peyton Sawyer?"

Brooked ask with mock hurt as she sarcastically brought her hand to her heart. The group laughed and so did the toddler even though he didn't know what was so funny. His innocent laughter warmed Peyton's heart.

"That's because everyone loves my girl."

He kissed Peyton's temple as she placed Jamie into the waiting arms of his father. Lucas eyed this guy suspiciously. Who was he and why was he kissing his Peyton? Nathan extended out his hand to the strange man, that hung out with two of his best high school friends, if nobody was going introduce him then he'd introduce himself first.

"Nathan Scott."

Julian looked at Nathan and mimicked his moves. With his free hand he grab Peyton's one hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Julian Baker."

"It's nice to meet you. This is my wife, Haley, my son Jamie. My brother Lucas and his girlfriend Lindsay."

Nathan kept his gaze on Peyton when he mentioned his brother's girlfriend. She had no emotion, her walls were defiantly up. Julian raised his eyebrow at his last comment.

"Nice to meet you wife, son, brother, brother's girlfriend. " He was being a bit cocky. "Well since I know everyone's occupation? I guess I'm what you'd call the music assistance's movie producing boyfriend." Yes he was definitely being cocky.

His smile was famous among the best friends as they tried not to roll their eyes. The silence was back and it would probably stay.

"Well we better get going."

Brooke broke the quietness. Everything was so different now and she wasn't sure she liked it. The silence use to be comforting, but these past ten minutes have been anything but and she didn't know if she could handle it much longer. They waved goodbye and were almost out the door when they stopped in their tracks.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?"

It was Lucas who spoke for the first time. Shock written all over their faces, even Nathans. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other skeptically.

"We'd love to."

It wasn't either girl who spoke, but the guy of the group. Peyton looked up at him and wanted to kill him at that moment. He looked down at her as she starred daggers at him, but he smiled trying to ease her uneasiness. It wasn't working like he'd hoped.

"Great."

"Great."

"Great."

"Great."

"Freaking fantastic."

Lucas, Julian, Nathan, Brooke, and lastly Peyton who spoke sarcastically agreed on the formal dinner. Brooke nudged her and she gave her best fake smile. Lucas saw right through it, he knew she'd be uncomfortable but he needed to see her again. Even if it would be with an ass of a man. He gave them the time and place, Nathan and Haley's at 7 o'clock sharp.

Once outside Peyton smacked the back of Julian's head as she unlaced their fingers calling him a jerk. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an 'ouch.' Brooke followed her best friend's movements and gave Julian a whack calling him an ass.

Later that night Brooke ended up at the house where she spent countless hours of her young life; she brought a couple gorgeous dresses that she designed for both her and Peyton to try on. She had informed Peyton that if her bbf was going to have dinner with her ex-boyfriend well than he's going to have to suffer and realize that he let go of a good thing.

After trying on dress after dress the last one seemed to be the one; Peyton ended up wearing a stunning dark shade of green dress that flowed at the waist down and went a little above her knees, and a u shaped neckline, her hair was down, wavy, and her long bangs were pinned back.

Brooke wore a fitted strapped red cherry colored dress that went up to her knees, had a v-neckline and her hair up in a neat bun.

There was a knock on the door and Julian popped his head in. He whistled as he looked at the two former cheerleaders. He wore black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt.

"Are you girls ready?"

"Physically yes."

Brooke had answered. He walked in and reached out to hold Peyton's hand. She took it and their fingers laced as he led down stairs and helped put on their coats and were out the door on their way for the dinner that awaited them.

They ended up at the beach house in twenty minutes talking about how it was going to be. They walked up the steps and Brooke rang the door bell. The crisp winter air causing them all to shiver and wishing the door would open quicker. A moment later the door opened to reveal Nathan on the other end.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

The three said in unison. Brooke walked in leaving the two others outside before they could make their way inside Brooke squeaked.

"Mistletoe."

Julian and Peyton both looked up. It was true above the door stood the green leaves with the red ribbon around it. Julian Looked down at Peyton and she looked up at him as their lips grew closer and closer. The rest of the group had entered seconds before the kiss happened and before it could happen it was interrupted by none other than Lucas Scott's squeaky voice.

"Dinner's ready."

The crowd looked at him even Julian and Peyton. Yes, his planned had worked. He turned to the walk towards the dining room and everyone followed.

"You owe me a kiss, Peyton Sawyer."

Julian had mentioned with a quick smile. They walked towards the table and took their seats; food already served.

"This looks delicious." Brooke mentioned as she took a bite of the chicken. "Oh my god. It's like the best thing I've ever tasted. Who made this?"

Haley smiled at her friend and pointed towards Lucas. Peyton took a bite and she remembered how much she missed Lucas' cooking. She noticed once they were seated and took a good look at the plate before her that she had once told Lucas that this was her favorite, especially when he made it. She wanted to sigh. Peyton quickly excused herself from the table saying that she had to use the ladies room and walked away. Moments later Lucas mentioned something about checking on desert as he headed in the same direction Peyton had gone skipping the kitchen and going down the dark hallway almost bumping into her.

"Lucas." To say she was surprised that he was here in the dark hallway would be a lie. She knew he would follow her, but she didn't care. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask what you're doing here, Peyton."

"You're the one who invited me to dinner, Lucas."

He gave her a look and she knew from the start that's not what he meant.

"What are you doing here in Tree Hill?"

"Visiting my dad. This is my town too, Luke."

The way she said his name, he almost skipped a heartbeat.

"I thought Los Angeles was your town. You made that very clear when you shot me down."

"Don't okay. Just don't. We would still be together if you weren't so damn afraid."

She hissed out above a whisper. She hated herself for that. Why'd he have to bring back the past.

"I was afraid? I asked you to marry me and you said no. I thought I was in love not afraid. You gave up on us."

"I gave up? I wanted to wait one god damn year, Luke. One year and I would have been yours forever. But you just couldn't wait. You said I'd wait for you forever, but apparently forever ends when things don't go your way."

She walked away from him holding in the tears. She promised herself that she would never again cry for Lucas Scott

"You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I'd get my novel published. That's why you said no."

She mumbled the words 'You're unbelievable" as she turned the corner and sat back on the table. Brooke gave her a questioning look. Something had just happened. Lucas walked in moments later a distraught look over his face. 'Oh brother.' Brooke thought.

The tension in the room was undeniably there. The only sounds were the clanks and clatters of the utensils smacking against the dish.

"So, Julian, how'd you and Peyton meet?"

It was Haley who dared break the silence. Julian took a quick sip of the red wine and smiled a boyish grin.

"Well do you want the run in or the official meet a year later?"

"Ooh tell both. I've heard it about a billion times, but it sounds almost like a love story, doesn't it? Have a run in than one year later go on a date. Almost like fate was pushing these two together."

Brooke is totally a Leyton fan their number one fan to be exact, but when Lucas Scott brook Peyton Sawyer's heart and shattered it into a million pieces Brooke Davis was sure going to make that boy suffer as much as she could before he could redeem himself worthy to be called Peyton's boyfriend again. And god knows she wanted to smile as she noticed the jealously written all over the guy's face.

"Okay well the first time I ran into Peyton, she was in the copy room banging on the copy machine. She looked sad almost miserable crying over a broken machine. I told her that it was just probably a paper jam and she thought I was hitting on her. I confess I might have been, than I told her the best thing about a broken copier was opening up the copy machine and told her to look at what went wrong in the first place."

Peyton smiled at him and the memory. It was a mixed memory for her. A tragic memory, but at the same time also a happy one. Even though the tragic outweighed the happy. He continued with his story.

"The second time I ran into her she came running out of a book store we literally ran into each other. She dropped this book she was holding and I picked it up for her and realized who she was, I told her she was the saddest girl in the world. She disagreed. I went on to tell her that both times I met her she was crying…"

"They might have been tears of joy."

Peyton interrupted and Julian laughed as he took his hand into her and kissed the top of it.

"Which they weren't. As I was saying I asked her for a favor, to come with me to a snooty boring party. She asked if I really wanted the saddest girl as a date, I did, but I lied telling her I only wanted her tears they were my free ticket out of the bore fest. I got her to smile and she agreed. She accompanied me to the party and she joked about being the pope in lousy clothing, than asked if it was my bat mitzvah, then to upstage me she brought in the book that was sorta apparently about her, she wanted to get it signed by the author who was there that day, apparently she knew him. She never did get it signed. And we've been together ever since."

Lucas looked at Peyton in shock. She had been there. At his book signing. Why didn't she say anything to him? She really did care. That's when Lucas Scott realized he was now the official mascot for the jack ass.

**A/n: so what do you think? I basically summerized what happened in 6.09. I really loved that episode! oh and Peyton's dress is suppose to be the same dress that she wore for Brooke's store opening. Remember? it was when Luke told her that the bartender wasn't good enough for her. That was an aweosme moment...so anyway show me the love. Let me know by pushing the review button :D make my christmas day :D **


	4. Angels We Have Heard On High

_Dream sequence in Italics._

**Chapter Four: ****"Angels We Have Heard On High"**

The rest of the dinner had gone by better than anyone in the group had expected. They talked about Brooke and her up and coming fashion line, Nathan's basket ball career was still in full swing, Haley and motherhood, Peyton working her way up in the record business and her boyfriend's indie movie producing career. They had tried to include Lucas, but he seemed so lost in thought all of the time; Lindsay had to nudge him a couple of times so he would come out of his trance.

They ended the night with goodbyes and well wishes as Nathan and Lucas walked the trio to the entrance. Brooke was the first one out the door and followed quickly by Julian and Peyton together. Julian quickly scooped Peyton into his arms and brushed his lips upon hers. Their kiss was simple and sweet. They broke apart and smiled as she blushed. Julian looked back towards Nathan and Lucas giving them a wink practically saying he was going to get lucky tonight. Julian noticed the look on Lucas' face and if looks could kill he would be dead and buried six feet under.

"Come on, you too. It's freezing out here."

Brooke shivered underneath her coat. She had 'awed' at the kiss, but wasn't blind when she noticed the ex-boyfriend and the 'I want to kick your ass,' look written across his face. She was going to have to have a chat with him.

"Hey, Luke, let's have coffee tomorrow."

Brooke had inquired after the couple was already in the car. Lucas nodded his head in agreement without saying another word. The rest of the night he was distant from everyone else around him. The same questions running through his mind; why hadn't she stayed? Why hadn't he gone outside to see if she was out there, he had sensed her there, but didn't bother on checking if she really was? Why was his ego and pride much bigger than the want in his heart? What was the reason she had left? That night he dreamt about the day of his book signing.

_In his dream he didn't sit back down when the signing had began, but instead ran outside to check if she was there. She was talking to some guy, this guy Julian; he quickly walks up to them and smiles at Peyton._

"_You came."_

"_Luke?" She looks puzzled to see him, but quickly realizes what he says. "Of course I came."_

_Julian stood there looking at the man and woman in front of him. Lucas ignores him, he doesn't care._

"_I did this for you. All of this is for you. I needed to show you that I am good enough for you. I love you, Peyt, I never stopped. I regret that morning in the hotel room every single and…"_

_She smiles and hushes him before he can continue, her tears still falling from her eyes. _

"_I love you too, Luke."_

_They lean in to each other closer and closer getting ready for their lips to meet._

He suddenly wakes up; his heart beating faster and faster, as he mentally kicks himself. He looks at the digital clock and it reads 3:24 AM in the morning. He won't be getting any more sleep tonight. But the course of his dream replays in his mind every second.

Lucas is up and trying to keep himself busy, he writes a couple of chapters to his story that he hasn't had any inspiration for, until tonight. He looks up at the calendar and realized that it's officially Christmas. He inwardly sighs and goes back to his computer to finish up a couple more chapters. By the time he's finished the sun is completely up and Lindsay stirs awake in the bed. She notices her boyfriend writing and she knows why, but puts it behind her mind. The phone rings off the hook before she can ask what he's writing about. He doesn't acknowledge her presents as he goes to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes…Okay bye."

She calls out his name and he finally notices her. He mutters something about meeting Brooke at the café before he heads to the bathroom to get ready. Ten minutes later he's out of the bathroom and out the door whispering a goodbye and heading out the door. He makes it on time to see Brooke waiting.

"Am I late?"

He asks and Brooke shakes her head 'no' they order their coffee and two muffins.

"So how is Lucas Scott doing? Last night you seemed kind of not there."

"Yeah well I had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Like stuff involving my favorite blonde?" he didn't say anything, his shining eyes said everything Brooke needed to know. "And her boyfriend?" His eyes turned dark and he didn't answer her questions. "Lucas you need to stop looking like you're going to kill the guy. He makes Peyton happy, and she isn't yours to care for anymore."

"Brooke, what do you want me to say? I took your advice and instead of calling her that same day I waited a year to prove myself to her. To publish my book and show her that I still love her and here she is together with some other guy who isn't me."

"Are you blaming me for the tragic end to a love story? I can't believe you, Scott." Brooke also noted that Lucas said 'Love' not 'Loved.' "And like you're so innocent yourself dating your editor, nice touch." her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She came to your book signing and you had to rub your new relationship in her face; so much for love true love always."

Brooke was angry, she didn't expect it to turn out like this; well she did just not so soon. Lucas was in shock. He didn't know what to say. One of his many questions had been answered. She thought he was dating Lindsay.

"I wasn't in a relationship with Lindsay the day of my book signing."

Now it was Brooke who looked like a deer in headlights.

"What? When she called me she had said that…that she seen Lindsay kiss you."

Lucas inwardly groaned. Of course the universe would be putting them through a test and they had failed. Now she was together with Julian.

"Lucas, I think Julian is a great guy and I really really like him; he makes my best friend happy, but not the way you do. If you want to win her back I'll help you." Lucas looked up excitedly. "Plus I have one of those 'Leyton Forever' and 'Team Leyton' t-shirts in every color. I'm a hard core fan."

Brooke looked at him more seriously.

"But if you hurt her one more time, Luke, I swear to god I will kill you myself." She took a sip from her coffee. "First things first, you're going to have to dump that editor girlfriend of yours before anything."

Lucas knew hearts would be breaking, but he also knows that hearts that have been broken for years are going to finally heal. And he might sound selfish because one of the hearts would be his, but he didn't give a damn. So began the Operation TLA.

**A/N: So let me know what you think??? I was planning on finishing up the chapters today, but maybe I should extend it into a New Year's fic also?? Seeing as I'm going to be busy helping finish up the Christmas dinner. Plus that means more chapters for you guys in the next week than original. Oh and I most likely will post one more chapter tonight! So push that little review button and let me know what you think :D**


	5. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Chapter 5: Do You Hear What I Hear?**

Brooke stopped by Peyton's place as soon as she was finished talking with Lucas. She walked into the house that she knew so well and looked around; not a single person was up. She looked at the clock and noticed that it read 9 AM; there was a big possibility that they were sleeping. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure moving in the living room. She leaned against the living room's door frame and watched.

"I didn't know Santa Clause was so young and handsome."

Julian quickly turned holding a couple of wrapped gifts. He removed the Santa hat from his head and smiled looking down at his red flannel pajama pants, black slippers, and white t-shirt; he might have looked a bit like ol' Saint Nick.

"They're just a couple last minute gifts for Peyton and Mr. Sawyer."

And Brooke felt guilty. He really was a good guy, but he wasn't the right guy. Julian added the rest of the gifts underneath the green pine tree before turning his attention back to Brooke and sitting down on the couch.

"So, Brooke, what's it like to be back home."

"It's great…" she took a seat on the couch opposite of Julian. "Just seeing everybody its kind of surreal, you know."

Peyton snuck down the stairs assuming she was the only one up and wanted to check out the gifts underneath the tree; she loved Christmas ever since she was a child and giving the presents a good shake trying to figure out what they were was her favorite part.

"Oh. You guys are up already."

She sounded a bit disappointed.

"What's the matter, babe?"

Julian pulled her down onto his lap leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. She just wanted to try to figure out what's inside her Christmas gifts."

Brooke informed Julian who laughed. Peyton almost looked horrified; she didn't know anyone knew that.

"I use to catch her every Christmas. Even though she didn't know I was keeping an eye on her."

Larry Sawyer came into the living room, four cups of freshly brewed coffee on a tray. Julian look at Peyton and smiled his boyish grin.

"Than what's the fun in unwrapping the gift if you have an idea of what you got?"

"Just something me and my mom use to do when I was little."

Peyton shrugged. Julian's face fell and he kicked himself. 'Why did I bring that up' he thought. Peyton looked at him sincerely.

"No, babe, it's okay. Really it's a good memory and I love to think of it."

She convinced him with a kiss that she placed on his lips.

"So how about we start opening presents now?"

Larry's voice broke through the comfortable silence. Peyton suddenly looked like a kid in a toy store. She loves presents. The gifts were passed around. Larry had given Peyton a new oil paint set with a couple blank canvases. In return Larry had received a fishing pole from his daughter and a portable radio from Julian. Brooke had gave Peyton a couple one of a kind Clothes over Bros outfits including some shirts, jeans, and two dresses; with the promise that there was no other one like them out there. In return Brooke received an original Peyton Sawyer painting with the same promise that her best friend had given her. Peyton had given Julian a couple of mix cds with a cute note written across each one.

"These are the best undiscovered bands in L.A. They're amazing. Plus they'll make you think of me."

She gave him a wink and he smiled seductivly. Julian gave Peyton a gift that he bought for her. It was wrapped in a long box; almost as if a necklace could have been inside. Peyton hoped it wasn't, they've only been dating for a little more than six months. She looked at the box skeptically and unwrapped it carefully. It was a red box. She carefully opened the box almost afraid to look inside. Once she finally did she laughed.

"Oh my god. Julian!"

She was extremely excited.

"Do you like them?"

Peyton nodded and brought her lips to his and whispered 'I love them.'

"You know this makes the gift i got you look really lame."

"No it doesn't. I love thinking about you."

Brooke was getting frustrated. What had he gotten her? Was it a diamond necklace?

"Okay, enough, Peyton what did Julian get you?"

Peyton pulled out the gift from the box and smiled; three tickets to the 22-20's.

"It's a gift for you too, Brooke." Julian said never taking his eyes off of Peyton. "The February concert's in New York."

The girls squealed. So far it had been an amazing Christmas. After opening their gifts Larry had mentioned now that he had his fishing pool he was going to spend the day out by the pond.

The trio spent the rest of the morning chatting while they all made breakfast. The afternoon passed by with a breeze. There was a knock on the door and Peyton looked around the table confused.

"Did you invite anyone?"

Julian asked interested. Peyton shook her head 'no' and Brooke looked away not wanting to meet either of the couple's eyes.

"I'll get that."

Brooke went over to the door and opened it quickly. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lucas, and her smile faded when she noticed Lindsay's arm wrapped around Lucas'.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Peyton asked as she walked over towards the door.

"I think I'm hurt, Sawyer." Nathan said acting sad. "I thought you'd want to see us on Christmas."

Peyton laughed.

"Of course, come on in."

The five of them walked into the warm house. Peyton and Julian began picking up the gift wrapping that was on the floor. Lucas looked down and noticed the closed red box with a name tag attached to it; 'To Peyton, Love Julian.' Julian quickly took the box away from Lucas' sight.

"Ah, we can't lose this. There's something very expensive in here. You know how it is."

Lucas raised his right eyebrow now interested in what exactly was in the red rectangular box.

"Yeah, right."

Hours had passed and the group chatted. Lucas was coming out of the bathroom when Brooke pushed him into the guest bedroom. He was about to say something naughty but he looked at the anguish on her face.

"What the hell, Lucas. I give you one little assignment and you can't do it. One little simple task. Break up with Lindsay. I'm really starting to question my decision. Maybe Julian is right for Peyton after all. "

"He's not." His anger over came him when he heard that Julian was the guy for _his_ Peyton. "I will get to it, Brooke. But you're not the one who has to break someone's heart here."

"You've done it a good amount of times without thinking twice about it before."

Brooke didn't mean to make it sound so cold, but it did. The look on his face told her that she hit below the belt.

"Luke, I'm sorry. It's just how are you supposed to win her back when she's leaving for L.A. after New Years? You can't fight for her when she's living in a different state let alone different time zones."

Julian stood by the door hearing every word that was being said. He didn't mean to ease drop, but they were occupyting the room he was currently staying in and he needed to grab a sweater; he quickly stopped when he heard voices on the other end of the door. He walked away and back into the living room wrapping his arms around Peyton and placing a kiss on her temple. He didn't know why, but he was starting to feel insecure at the moment.

The sun had hidden behind the horizon and that's when the guests decided it was time to go. The group said their goodbyes and they were headed out the door. Peyton and Brooke went straight into the kitchen to clean up. Julian had walked the rest of the remaining group outside. Nathan and Haley already gone and Lindsay inside the waiting car; Lucas was walking to the driver's side of the door but stopped when he had seen Julian walk up to him.

"Didn't we already say goodbye?"

He asked almost annoyed. He really didn't like this guy.

"I'm going to fight for her." Lucas gave him a confused look. "I'm going to fight for Peyton. You're stupid to think that I wouldn't. You lost your chance with her the second you cut her out of your life. I'm not going to make that mistake."

Julian stalked away from the cold and walked into the house. Lucas kicked the tire angrily and Lindsay gave him a questionable face. He jumped into the driver's side.

"It's nothing."

Lindsay didn't push it and the tires squealed on the asphalt.

**A/N: So here you have another chapter! Did you enjoy? I usually don't give updates, but so far there hasn't been any LP interaction and I know that It would be killing me if I was reading and I don't want to lose my readers, so here's just one. There will defiantly be LP conversations in the next chapter :D**


	6. Silent Night

**Chapter 6: Silent Night**

Julian walked back towards the house, the crisp snow crunching underneath his feet. He looked up towards the midnight sky, the moon half full, and the billion of stars shining in the sea of black. He wondered what he was going to do; planning out his strategy with every move. The wind began to whistle and he hugged his coat tighter to keep the chill away. He stood on the top step taking in the scenic view; it looked like a Thomas Kinkade painting.

Peyton opened the door to the front yard and smiled at what her eyes saw. She walked up towards him and he opened his jacket as she nestled herself inside his warmth as he wrapped his arms and jacket around both of them.

"Hey, you. Whatcha doing?"

She had asked him never taking her eyes off of him.

"Just looking at the view."

He looked down at smiled.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Very much."

He kissed her temple.

"So Brooke says that there's this huge Christmas party at Tric tonight and she was wondering if we'd like to go."

"Did she really mean we or just you?"

"You're a part of me so when she means me she really means we."

Her explanation made his heart melt and he couldn't say 'no' to Peyton Sawyer. Not even when he was suppose to be the strict movie producer that doesn't take no for an answer, but she told him to be nice and he was.

"Okay."

She whispered a thank you on his lips before she ran inside to get changed. By the time the clock hit eight o'clock the trio was ready and on their way to Tree Hill's only existing hotspot.

***

Lucas was still fuming as he walked into his house and Lindsay followed behind him.

"What's the matter? What did Julian say?"

"It was nothing."

"Did he say something about me? Luke, you don't have to get all defensive I can handle myself."

"It wasn't about you. It was about P…"

He stopped automatically.

"About Peyton."

Lindsay finished. Her eyes sad for about half a second before they were filled with anger.

"Why do you even care, Luke? She's not yours to care for. Not anymore."

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HER." He yelled. He didn't know where that came from. "I never should have let her go."

He didn't know where all this truth was coming from. Lindsay's tears reaching her chin and causing the water drops to hit the floor. It was so silent that Lucas swore he could hear them splashing onto the wood floor.

"I'm so…"

Lindsay held up her hand stopping him from speaking not letting him apologize.

"I need to…go." She grabbed a couple of bags and stuffed them with all the things she could. "I'm not going to fight for something that was never there. I deserve someone with a whole heart. Not someone who doesn't have one. You already gave your heart away a longtime ago. Plus, I was always rooting for Luke and Peyton. Just not when I was hoping for you and me."

She walked out of his door and maybe even out of his life forever.

***

Julian, Peyton, and Brooke walked into the party and noticed it was in full swing. They grabbed a couple drinks before finding a table and taking a seat. They chatted amongst themselves; after a while Peyton excused herself to use the ladies room, leaving Brooke and Julian.

She walked out of the bathroom and bumped into a large frame of a man. She was about to apologize, but when she noticed the mesmerized features she couldn't breathe. Those intense blue eyes that could see into her soul, his perfectly shaped lips with a tint of pink shade, his cute upturned node, and his light dimples. He was smiling.

"Lucas."

He didn't know how he got there, but he was there. A text message from Brooke had informed him of their location.

"Peyton." He noted that she looked surprised to see him there. "Can we talk? Alone?"

She didn't say a word, but nodded her head carefully almost thinking if this was the right decision as he lead her into the empty cite office area.

"What's this about?"

She tried to sound annoyed, but it sounded the complete opposite. Almost nervous.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for everything, Peyt. For the hotel incident."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Two years, six months, five days…" he looked down at his watch. "And about ten hours."

"Exactly, Lucas. Two and a half years. You knew I had a problem with people leaving me. You knew and you didn't care."

"Of course I cared."

"No you didn't because if you did you wouldn't have left. You have no idea what I went through. Waking up alone feeling abandon. Like I was some kind of trash that could be thrown away. You broke my heart after promising me time and time again that you wouldn't."

"I never meant to…"

"But you did. I never questioned our love, Luke, but maybe I should have. Every single word you said, every single word you wrote was nothing but lies and you want to know that saddest thing about it. I believed every single one."

"I did mean everything. Every 'I love you' every 'I miss you' every want and need that I had for you was true. God, Peyton it never stops. The wanting the needing."

"So what? You just want me to jump your bones and then you'd feel complete?" The complete shock written across his face told her that might have been too much, but the witty come back was in the back of her head and the angel of death version of herself was screaming for her to say it and it just came out." "Jesus, Luke, you said I was great. You said it to me, you said it to the world, and I wish you never had because you didn't mean any of it."

Tears falling from her eyes and she cursed herself for crying over the guy she promised herself she'd never shed another single tear for. She couldn't believe this was happening. She watched him walk closer and closer towards her, but she didn't take any steps towards him or take any back. The palm of his hands cradled her face delicately as he whipped the tears from her cheeks. Skin touching skin and electricity flowing between each touch. His heart broke for the love of his life. He made her think twice about their love, their love that was written in the stars and he hated himself for it. His lips mere inches away and the feeling was electrifying.

"We certainly are a bitch." Out of the corner of Peyton's eye she noticed the figure that was herself dressed in the Halloween costume from so many years ago. She wanted to groan, this could not be happening. Stupid subconscious. "Looks like you've been keeping up. So you want to make me go away, huh. Well that's easy, where's Julian?"

Peyton quickly pulled away from Lucas' touch. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she gasped for it. Lucas almost had her; he was this close and now he was right where he had started. He wanted to touch her again and brought his hand up to touch her arm tenderly.

"Peyton?"

"I…I'm with Julian."

Her words crushed him as she went out to look for the other man.

***

Julian had ignored Brooke all night and she wondered why. He downed another scotch never turning his attention to the brunette as he spoke.

"I thought a best friend was supposed to look out for the one they love. Keep them safe and away from heartbreak. You're not a best friend, Brooke Davis, you're more like a frenemy."

He finally turned to look Brooke in the eye and she could feel the anger radiate off of him. She wanted to ask what he was talking about, but he beat her to the punch as he got closer and hissed.

"What kind of friend agrees to help the person who shattered her best friend into a million pieces."

Brooke flinched at his testomy, she could smell the alchol on his breath, the strong stench of scotch. Peyton had walked up to the table and she could have cut the tension with a knife.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

It was Julian who answered her question, maybe a little too quickly. Peyton looked as he headed of towards the bar for another drink and she noticed her best friend look almost guilty.

"Brooke."

Her voice was stern and Brooke knew she needed an answer, she just wasn't sure if Peyton would like the response.

"Julian might have over heard me saying that he wasn't the right guy for you."

"What do you mean by might have."

"Well…" she hesitated. "Not really a might have, but he totally heard me."

"Brooke, what were you thinking? You can't go around saying stuff like that. I finally found someone who makes me happy. A guy that you yourself approved of nonetheless. You're supposed to be on my team."

Peyton didn't let Brooke explain herself as she met Julian halfway and led them to a quite area. A copy of 'An Unkindness of Ravens' sitting on top of a table and Peyton smiles as she delicately touches the top of the cover.

"Do you think it's lost on me that that book was written by your ex-boyfriend? It's practically a love letter to you."

Peyton felt horrible. Right now she could cut off all ties with Julian, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was good to her and she didn't know if she could let Lucas Scott back into her heart the same way again.

"It's just a fictional book, Julian; words that have no truth to them at all. Nothing makes more money than a made-up love story."

She said them to him and said them to herself trying to convince the both of them. He asked if she meant it and she nodded her head slightly.

'Did she really mean it?' Lucas thought as he stood behind a pillar away from both their views. "How could she mean it?'

**A/N: So not the way you wanted it to end, but trust me in the end it will totally be worth it! :D So i totally had to add Peyton the angel of death! i love that Peyton! i was youtube and found the video and could not stop laughing!**


	7. Oh Come All Ye Faithfull

**A/N: takes place right after the ending in chapter 6**

**Chapter 7: Oh Come All Ye Faithful**

Lucas watched as Peyton walked off towards Brooke, overhearing her tell Julian that she was going to say goodnight to her best friend before they would head off back to Peyton's house. If now was the time for anything Lucas would have to act quickly; he briskly walked towards Julian and wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Well, well, well, look who decides to finally show his face. Getting tired of hiding behind that pillar?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk about what? Peyton? You heard everything she said. All she thinks about your love letter, here…" Julian picked up 'An Unkindness of Ravens' off the table and forcefully shoved it into Lucas' chest his smirk getting wider and wider. "Is that it's all full of crap. Just. Like. You!"

Lucas glared at the man that stood before him. How could Peyton fall for this guy's act? Sweet on the outside, but straight up jackass on the inside. His jaw clenched and his hands turned into fists, turning white within seconds.

"Hey, Luke, is everything okay?"

Peyton noted his tensed body as she walked towards them, his back turned towards her. Julian had defiantly said something to offend him by the look of Lucas' fists.

"Yeah, Luke, is everything okay?"

Julian repeated his girlfriends question faking concern. And it took all what was in Lucas not to bring up his hand and give him a shiner above his right eye.

"Yeah, Julian just wanted to know how everything was going with me and Lindsay since he hadn't seen her around tonight." He looked at Peyton and her face was curious as she realized that she hadn't seen her either. "We broke up."

Peyton was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect him to say that and when those words came out of his mouth she almost smiled. It was half a smile half a frown.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's okay. We figured out that it wouldn't work out. We weren't meant to be."

Peyton only nodded her head.

"Babe, how about we get going already. It's getting late."

"I'll go get my purse then we can go."

She had agreed. She couldn't be in the same room with Lucas without the strong urge to be in his arms. Once she was out of sight Julian snarled at his competition.

"You're something else you know that right? Pulling out the pity me card."

Lucas grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing. Phase one complete. Phase two on the way. Julian's smirk gracing his face again and Lucas wondered why he looked so pleased with himself.

"The girls hot, right, in every way; but then again you already knew that didn't ya. Think you've got everything figured out?" Lucas didn't answer his furrowed eyebrow's gave Julian his answer as he took two steps closer their faces mere inches apart and he whispered. "But tell me this, a week from now if I wanted to I could have her on her back on my mattress."

"Okay, let's go."

Peyton interrupted what Lucas' response was going to be; she hadn't heard what the guys were talking about. If she hadn't shown up, Julian wouldn't be a pretty boy anymore that's for damn sure.

He watched them walk out of Tric's door. His heart telling him to run after them, but his head telling him otherwise. He listened to his head as he walked back to the bar ordering a dry scotch and tequila shot. Brooke notice the drinks were gone within seconds and she walked over to her guy friend.

"You okay?"

The next round of drinks he ordered were gone. He didn't say anything just glanced at her and Brooke could read the hurt all over his face.

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone, Brooke."

Round after round of drinks were consumed. Brooke didn't say a word, but never left his side as he drowned his sorrows in whiskey.

***

The next morning Lucas was awoken by the door bell ringing, his head pounding; he might have had one too many drinks. He walked towards the door and the sound of the bell ringing again made him cradle his head and cover his ears.

"I'm coming. Just don't push the bell again."

Lucas almost all but screamed. Whoever was at the other end of this door was going to get a verbal warning filled with obscenities. He opened the door and was welcomed when a cardboard box was shoved into his arms.

"Okay, these are all the things I thought you might want to keep. They're basically yours anyway."

He recognized that voice; it was the only one that could make him go weak in the knees. He set the box down and looked at the woman in front of him. She always looks beautiful, no matter what she's wearing. He rummaged through the box only to be confused.

"This is all the things I gave you over our high school years."

"Well technically its stuff I 'borrowed' and never gave back."

She used air quotes and smiled.

"Why are you giving all this back?"

"It's too much stuff to put into storage."

She was being vague and Lucas gave her a look saying he needed to know why.

"Because it won't fit in my apartment in L.A."

She replied as if that was going to answer all his questions.

"So you wanted to give me back these mementos because it wouldn't fit in your apartment? Why didn't you leave it where it was? Julian feeling threatened."

Peyton tried not to roll her eyes.

"My dad's selling the house, Luke. That's why." She saw his face fall. "He held onto it as long as he could thinking I was going to come back from L.A, but now that he knows that I'm not he decided it was finally time to let it go." The silence was overwhelming. "You asked me why I came back and that's why. My dad wanted me to look through stuff that I might want to take back home with me."

She shrugged off her response and without realizing it Lucas' world had just crashed. His one and only wasn't coming back home, ever. She was coming back; well if he had anything to do with it. Peyton belonged in Tree Hill and he was going to make sure she knew that.

"Please, stay."

His pleading was above a whisper and if he wasn't looking at her she wouldn't have read his lips and understand his statement.

"Goodbye, Luke."

Before she could walk out the door he grabbed onto her hand. Pulling her back to him their lips mere inches apart and his nostrils filling in her sent of lavender and vanilla.

"Do I really mean that little to you, Peyt? Where you can just put everything we've built up together in one box."

Lucas' hand coming up to caress Peyton's cheek ever so softly. She froze underneath his touch, relaxed underneath the warmth that is Lucas Scott. Ocean blue eyes looking into forest green ones and soul meeting soul.

"Does the love that we have for each other mean so little that it can all fit in the box that's currently on the ground?"

His questions broke her heart. She wanted to scream 'No!' He didn't have to worry about any of that because she cherished him. She wanted him to stop the questioning. She shook her head from right to left indicating what he wanted her answer to be.

"Do you really mean that?"

The look in his true love's eyes knew that she meant it. He brought his lips down to meet hers and they shared a hungry kiss. They only stopped when breathing became a problem.

"Luke, please."

It was suppose to come out as a protest, but sounded more like a whimpering plead. He brought his lips back to hers as his tongue begged for entrance. Entrance was allowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck out of instinct and they melted into each other.

**A/N: So there you have the ending to this chapter...I know very long awaited, but I hope you loved it! Let me know by pushing that review button ;) And I know Julian is a jerk in this chapter, but I had to make him into one so that LP could be together cause I really like Julian and it would have been really hard to write him being sweet and still not get the girl. Oh and the little Luke /Jul conversation was taken from an OC conversation from 3x21. So no props to me on that but to the writers lol…just giving credit where its needed :D so hope you enjoyed it! Only about 3 more chapters left ahhh.**


	8. Hallelujah

**A/N: So I noticed that I made an error in Chapter 6 and its actually a year and half not 2 ½ years. My bad. **

**Chapter 8:** **Hallelujah**

Peyton couldn't pull away from Lucas' kiss; it was as if their bodies had this magnetic connection and they wouldn't be able to part even if they wanted to. The only time they stopped their feverish kiss was to gasp for breath and yet their lips still touched, but quickly their addiction for each other overtook their actions and the adrenaline rushing between the two. Lucas' hands running through Peyton's long hair and she felt her legs no longer touching the ground as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. How they got there they didn't know.

"I love you. I never stopped."

He mumbled onto her lips the kisses never stopped and her heart melted even more. She smiled and they finally stopped to look at each other for a brief second. Lucas wondered how he managed not to look into her gorgeous green eyes every day for the past year and half.

Peyton fumbled with his shirt, her hands brushing across his toned stomach. Her heart racing every time she touched him. She left kisses along his collarbone and her lips made its way up to his larynx and jaw. His shirt was half way up his torso when she hit the spot. Right underneath his ear, she was the one to discover it and the only person to ever find it.

He moaned her name into her hair and she felt the shiver go up and down her spine.

"Peyton are you sure?"

He asked almost scared of the answer. He didn't want her to regret it in the end because he knew that he never would be sorry and if she called all of this a mistake he didn't think his heart could take it.

"Lucas, I need you."

Her plead sounded like she was so sure and he helped her take of his shirt rapidly and threw it on the ground quickly. She was lifted off the counter, but her legs wrapped around Lucas' midsection, as he lead the both of them into his room.

She felt the comfortable mattress underneath her, her head resting upon his pillow. His body hovered above hers both afraid that if they made a wrong move they'd be awoken from a wonderful bliss. They gently removed each piece of clothing they wore; wanting to memorize every moment that was occurring. Once every article of fabric was discarded Lucas eyed every inch of Peyton every curve, mark, freckle, everything indicating that this was his Peyton and he automatically brought his lips to hers. This wasn't a dream and he was ecstatic.

"I love you."

Lucas knew she always have, but hearing those three little words that came out of her mouth and meant so much reassured him in a way that words would not express, but actions could. He entered her moments later breathing out an 'I love you, Peyton Sawyer.'

They're movements slow and full of love. This wasn't a quickie for fun that meant nothing. It was what they knew it always had been and always will be, love in every kiss and thrust. Their moans and whisper's of the name of their other half leaving their true loves lips were followed by yet again kisses, but this time instead of the hungry feverish ones they were romantic and sweet almost everlasting.

The time had flown and by the time their climax had come and gone they relaxed into each other's arms their breathing heavy, but after a while it slowed to a steady pace. Lucas' arms wrapped around Peyton's body not wanting to let her go; she didn't move an inch afraid of what the world outside his bedroom would be like. If only should could wake up like this every morning.

He heard her breathing become steady and his eyes found her face, she had fallen asleep. His smile was apparent and his baby blues never left her angelic sleeping form.

"I promise in the end we'll be together again."

He whispered kissing the top of her forehead and felt his eyelids become heavy. They slept in each other's arms the sheets wrapped around their naked forms.

Peyton was a woken by the sound of two claps. Someone was clapping. Her eyes still shut unable to open them for a second and when she did she wished she hadn't.

"Give me a B. Give me an I. Give me a T. Give me a C. Give me an H."

Peyton's alter ego was front and center; black pompoms in both her hands as she formed each letter of the explicit word.

"What does that spell? PEYTON!"

Peyton's subconscious winked. The smile on her face and twinkle in her eye, indicated she was thinking a dirty thought, as she jumped a couple of times waving the pompoms in the air finishing off the cheer.

"Okay this is crap? What are you doing here?"

Her arms still wrapped around Lucas' sleeping form; she held onto him tighter. He was unaware of what was happening. Peyton had to be dreaming. How the hell did that little voice inside her head make her way out again?

"Watching Sex in the City Live." she pointed towards the two forms on the bed. "Good for you by the way. Or should I say good for us."

Peyton's darker version came around the bed on the other side of Lucas and lied down next to the sleeping man. Her hand coming up to touch his chest and Peyton quickly slapped it away.

"Ouch."

The other complained. The warning glance made the alter ego laugh as she moved off the bed.

"Okay okay. So I'm here again for a reason. Now what was it? Oh yeah. What do you really want, Peyton?"

The figure disappeared before she could respond. Her eyes fluttering open and noticed Lucas' eyes on her.

"Hi."

His voice was above a whisper.

"Hi."

Peyton replied glad to have the angel of death gone.

"So this was…"

Lucas was afraid to bring it up, but he needed to know where they stood.

"Great."

Her response was short, but the smile that played on both their lips was inevitable. The silence was comforting and the wanting to stay like this forever was thought by both.

The ringing of Lucas' house phone quickly brought the duo out of their thoughts and the reality had actually set in. Peyton glanced at the clock and was shocked to see the time. It had been three hours since she came to Lucas' doorstep. The guilt settling in as she scooted her way off the bed and rummaged through the piles of the both sets of clothing to find her own.

"Peyton?"

Lucas had said desperately, letting the phone continue ringing as it went straight to the answering machine.

"I have to go."

She slipped on her sweats over her underwear and looked back at the broken man before her. His pleading eyes begging her not to leave as he stood from his bed.

"What about what just happened?"

His voice sounded broken and all Peyton wanted to do was fix it, but she couldn't; not now. She slipped on her shirt and shoes. What was she suppose to say to him? The only response she could give him was a kiss upon his cheek as she made her way out the door.

**A/N: So chapter 8 is done! I suck at writing sex scenes so that's why it came out like that lol. Let me know what you think! Push that review button and make me happy :D I'd love to hear what you think!**


	9. Silver and Gold

**A/N: So I know I posted this chapter really late! I had a headache when I got home from work and took a long nap. But here it is the chapter for 12/30/08. Ahh one more day left for 2008!**

**Chapter 9: Silver and Gold**

Brooke walked into Lucas' house, she was unable to reach him by phone, and freaked out by the disheveled looking man that was lying in bed.

He hadn't moved since Peyton walked out of his door, he didn't even bother to put on a pair of boxers, just lied there looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear when I left you here last night you were fully clothed."

She stood leaning against the door's frame smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed the blank expression, not even a blink. He failed to notice her.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

Brooke Davis hardly gets scared, but when it comes to her two broody blondes that are so meant to be than her motherly instincts kick in. She went and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Me and Peyt slept together."

Her dimpled smile played upon her lips again.

"What? When? Where? And where is she?"

"We slept together, this morning, on this bed, and she walked out of my door and back to Julian."

Brooke went from excited, to jumping off the bed, and lastly sad.

"Lucas Scott, what the hell is wrong with you? So let me get this straight. You just made love to the girl you love since like forever, the girl who's your heart desire and you're here. Lying on your bed and pitying yourself; what happened to winning her back?"

He sat up from the bed and finally acknowledging Brooke's presents.

"You're right."

"Damn straight I'm right. Now get your ass off this sex bed and I'll take care of Peyton and Julian if I have to. Now meet us tonight at Tric for the New Year's Eve bash."

***

Peyton drove back to her house and the tears never stopped dropping from her eyes. She pulled into the drive way and she wiped her eyes dry, but the red and puffiness remained. The door was unlocked and she let herself in, hoping that no one was home. For once her wishes had been granted, her only voice echoing throughout the house, and her eyes caught a note scribbled onto a piece of post-it.

_-Peyton, _

_Went to get lunch, be back soon._

_Julian._

Peyton ran up to her room and quickly jumped into her shower, turning the water on as hot as she could where the stinging wasn't so bad. Her sobs were muted by the sound of the running water as she slid down the corner of the shower. She grabbed the white bathroom luffa sponge and added shower gel, more than necessary, and scrubbed every inch of her body. Trying to make Lucas Scott's scent disappear from her body and thought her goal was accomplished once her gorgeous skin had turned into a pale red.

Once the water started to come out warm and then cold she decided it was time to get out. Wrapping a towel around her body, the mirror was fogged with the steam of the shower and she whipped a streak across it with her right hand so she could get a better view of herself. She still looked like she'd been crying and a sigh escaped her lips. Every time she inhaled she was able to smell him, smell them, and she wished it was only her. She quickly dressed into some shorts and an oversized band T-shirt and waited on the living room couch, her knees brought up to her chest, for Julian to return.

"I'm back."

The front door opened, Julian walked in a box of pizza in his left hand and a liter of soda in the other. He noticed her damp hair the curls already forming at the ends. He realized than that this was the first time he'd seen her with curly hair, other than in pictures. He sat the food and drinks on the table before heading over towards Peyton; she hadn't said a word to him since he walked in. She was still cradling her legs when he walked back into the living room and was about to place a kiss on her damp curls when she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear or was it something that he didn't want to hear.

"I slept with him."

Julian's actions immediately stopped as he took a couple of steps back in shock.

"What?"

Peyton's eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, she knew the next words that would come out of her mouth would hurt deeper than any wound.

"I slept with Lucas."

"When?"

He was hoping she would say when they were together two years ago; his fingers crossed behind his back. He noticed her eyes were closed, even though her back was towards him, the mirror above the fireplace showed him her expression.

"This morning when I went to drop off the 'Lucas box'."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

It was almost inaudible, but he heard her perfectly clear. Peyton heard him mumble curse words underneath his breath and she finally found the strength in her legs to stand up. She walked up to him and reached her hand out to touch him, but he flinched before her hand could rest upon his arm.

"Don't." he warned. "Damn it, Peyton, do you know of how much of an idiot I am right now?"

She herself backed away from the anger in his voice and he continued with the same loathing tone as he had before.

"Even Brooke, your best friend, had warned me that your heart was conflicted, but I thought I was the guy who was going to make it whole again. I was going to fight for you till the very end, Peyton."

He wanted to punch the wall at her revelation, his eyes never leaving teary green orbs. She reached out to comfort him, but he again pulled away from her before skin could touch skin.

"I was going to fight for you. And now I'm not going to."

This time his voice was just above a hurt whisper; the silence enveloping the room and moments later he was out of her sight and into the guestroom where he was staying. She didn't move from her spot but was able to hear the rustling going on in the other room. Fifteen minutes later he was in front of her again his full suitcases by his side and his carryon across his shoulder, it looked like he was fighting back tears and the guilt she felt worsened.

"You know what? You two deserve each other. Have a nice life."

He walked passed her and she finally was able to grip his arm not letting him move another step forward.

"Julian."

He didn't look back at her afraid of what her eyes would say; afraid that if he did than all the strength he had in him would disappear. His eyes landed on one of the many copies of 'An Unkindness of Ravens' she owned.

"I read that book. Twice. You never thought I would, but I did." He informed her and her gaze went to the hardcover book. "Twice, Peyton, and not once did he ever mention anything about fighting for you. Of course he saved you multiple times, but he never fought for your love."

"He never had to because it was always going to be there."

She didn't realize the words coming from her mouth her eyes never tearing away from the book, but the honking of the yellow cab caught both their attentions and Julian was able to break away out from underneath her touch and walked towards the door; opening it. He took one last glance at her.

"Goodbye, Peyton."

The door closed behind him and Peyton wondered if that would be the last time she ever heard from Julian Baker again.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the way I love Lucas."

Peyton whispered wanting to cry, shed her tears, but she couldn't and she wondered if she was a bad person for that.

***

As Julian looked out the window of the cab he grew to hate this small little town, coming here had ruined his relationship. They passed house after house until he told the cabbie driver to stop.

He recognized the house from a number of pictures in Peyton's photo album and the car parked in front of the drive way confirmed who he knew who's house it was. He got out of the taxi and all but ran up to the front door and started begging on it. Seconds later Lucas answered the door hoping it was Peyton, but when it wasn't he regretted that he ever opened the door. The anger radiating of Julian didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. He was about to ask what his problem was, but before he could Julian's clenched fist met Lucas' jaw and he was thrown back two steps.

"Don't make me regret this, Scott." Lucas mumbled an ouch, but he ignored it and continued. "I still think she's making the wrong choice, but if you ever hurt her again…Like I said don't make me regret it."

And with that Julian walked back towards the cab and it drove off down the street.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 9. What do you think?? You know how I will know? Push that review button :D Oh and I know tomorrow is New Year's Eve, but don't worry there will be a chapter posted tomorrow earlier than I have then these last couple of days! Oh and also I know the last couple of chapters have been like Christmas day, but just pretend that six days passed and its New Year's already lol.**


	10. Joy To The World

**A/N: So I just got to say that I'm currently watching **_**'Some You Give Away' **_**and I absolutely love this episode! It's just Leyton love :D**

**Chapter 10: Joy to the World**

Brooke walked into her best friend's house, not even bothering to knock, the sound of her speaker's blaring gave her the sign that Peyton Sawyer was here. The lyrics of Flyleaf's _Sorrow_ song played through the house and brought it to life.

Brooke made her way into Peyton's room sitting on the bed. The slight move of her mattress didn't even cause Peyton to move, she didn't care. Her back faced Brooke as she laid in the fetal position.

"You know I could be some kind of psycho stalker killer and you don't seem to care."

Her raspy voice became louder as she turned down the volume of the stereo system.

"Julian's gone." Brooke was surprised for a second. She really thought that this guy would do anything to be with Peyton. "I told him that I slept with Lucas."

The thought quickly dawned on Brooke and she wrapped her arm around her best friend and sister trying to comfort her.

"You did the right thing, Peyton. I'm proud of you."

"Did I really? Julian got me to think. Before he left he said something."

The many years that the two women had spent together had made Brooke learn from an early age not to push the blonde with questions, but she did give her arm a small squeeze saying that she was here.

"Lucas never fought for me. Not once."

Brooke wanted to smack the guy who was nowhere in sight. How dare he say something like that? She hadn't even realized that Peyton began to speak again until her name was brought up.

"But he fought for you, Brooke."

"Oh, Peyton." Brooke managed to pull both of them up so they were now sitting on the bed and looking eye to eye. "He might have once a really long time ago, but then he realized that the two of you were meant to be and look how quickly he dumped my ass for yours. Not once, but twice; not to mention he dumped Lindsay for you, too. So that's three times the guy broke someone else's heart just to be with you. That sure says something, doesn't it?"

Peyton looked at her friend apologetically for the past and Brooke gave her a reassuring smile indicating that bygones were bygones.

"He loves you, you know that."

The blonde's now curly hair shook up and down in agreement.

"I love him, too. But my heart just hurts so much, Brooke. I don't know if I can let him in again."

Peyton heard Brooke sigh. So far her attempt to get through the now thick headed blonde seemed to be failing.

"You know the both of you are the most stubborn people I've ever met." The silence overcame them as another Flyleaf song came on. _There for You _lyrics ran through both their ears and this was defiantly the blonde and brunettes song. "He's going to be a Tric tonight. The next move is yours."

Brooke stood from the bed and walked towards the closet, pulling out a blue halter dress and setting it on the chair by the computer.

"I'm going to be there, too. If you decide to go I'll be rooting for you. The both of you. I know you'll make the right choice."

Peyton watched as the brunette walked out of her door. The shiny blue dress staring back at her and she brought her body back onto the comfortable bed.

***

Lucas stood in front of the mirror for the tenth time tonight. Trying on shirt after shirt until he found the perfect one, the royal blue dress shirt lying on his bed caught his eye. Once all the buttons had been buttoned he gave himself another look in the mirror, he wasn't a narcissus or anything but, he looked good.

He picked up his keys to his classic car and made his way to the party. Once he was parked his eyes roamed the parking lot trying to locate her Comet. He looked twice spotting Nathan's SUV, Brookes BMW, Skills' motorcycle, Mouth's Volkswagen, but no Comet.

He glanced at his watch the little hand on the seven and the big hand on the two. He made his way up the stairs and into the club. Immediately spotting the group of people whose cars were down in the lot; he walked towards them, hoping that Peyton had come with Brooke. The sad smile on her face gave him the answer he wasn't looking for.

"Luke, hey, where's Lindsay?"

Haley had asked, she hadn't seen her friend in a couple of days and wondered what was new.

"I'm guessing in New York by now."

Haley looked shocked.

"I didn't know she had business to attend to. When's she coming back?"

"Probably never."

Haley almost chocked on her drink, her coughing brought up some of liquid so it wouldn't go down the wrong pipes.

"Hopefully."

Everyone turned to look at Brooke with curious eyes; her response wasn't one that was expected.

"We broke up."

Lucas wanted to quickly move on from this subject. It wasn't until this morning that he realized maybe he never cared for Lindsay. She was just someone who would make his thoughts wonder away from the blonde for a couple of seconds a day.

"Oh."

Was all Haley could say? The chatter among the group began to quickly pick up, but Lucas wasn't paying much attention as he glanced at his watch ever second. Hour after hour passed and still no sign of Peyton. His watch told him it was eleven thirty and he wasn't about to lose hope.

***

The clock on her bedside table read eleven o'clock sharp and Peyton looked up at the dress that hadn't moved from where Brooke placed it. The royal blue was such a beautiful color she thought as her fingers trailed along the dress. She sat down on her bed her hands touching the satin fabric.

"We would look really hot in that dress."

Peyton groaned out loud. She seriously could not believe this. Her subconscious sat next to her in the middle of the bed eating from a bag of chips.

"And Lucas Scott could be the one to tear it off." The dark haired beauty winked. "Oh, come on, you so want that to happen."

She couldn't stop the smile forming from her lips and her subconscious laughed whole heartily.

"Lucas and Peyton sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Her alter ego began to sing the grade school nursery rhyme, but of course gave it her own twist. "First comes sex, then comes the make-up sex, and then comes Lucas with a baby carriage."

Dark haired Peyton began to rub the blonde's stomach leaving a trail of crumbs on her shirt.

"You must have skipped sex ed; because you sure as hell didn't use a condom, and don't tell me otherwise because I was in the front row, remember?"

"Shut up."

All Peyton wanted to do was for this nightmare of hers to end.

"Don't worry you're not pregers, yet. You just had sex…wait till the hot make-up sex" The smile playing on the angel of death's lips. "So have you decided what Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer really wants? I'm sure you always knew, but I'll give you a hint. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, his eyes squint at everything, and he's broody."

"Lucas."

Peyton looked around her empty room.

***

The people inside of the club began the count down towards the New Year and Peyton still hadn't showed up.

"TEN!"

The group sang out loud. Lucas looked around the club. Haley and Nathan looking into each other's eyes never turning their attention to look at the other people in the room.

"NINE!"

Lucas than noticed Skills and Bevin their smiles never leaving their faces his arms wrapped around hers.

"EIGHT!"

Brooke caught Lucas' attention next. She was standing at the bar talking to the bartender, Owen. She truly looked happy and hoped that the next year to come would bring good things to her.

"SEVEN!"

Lucas next turned to look at Mouth who had his hands intertwined with Millicent. It was 'geek' love at its best.

"SIX!"

He glanced up to the TV screen where it was tuned into the ball dropping in New York City.

"FIVE!"

He felt a girl next to him grow closer and closer. Moving inch by inch towards him motioning that he would be her New Year's kiss. The girl was pretty, but she wasn't his type. Hell, no girl was his type unless that girl was named Peyton Sawyer.

"FOUR!"

Lucas was starting to become very antsy by this point. Peyton was still a no show and he sure as hell wasn't going to kiss this strange girl beside him.

"THREE!"

The crowd's screams grew louder and louder.

"TWO!"

Lucas felt someone turn him around, wrapping their slender arms around his neck, and push their lips onto his. The unexpected kiss made him pull apart from the person's lips quickly. He knew it was her from the moment her soft lips were on his, but he just needed to look at her. Into her eyes and the world around him went silent as he only heard her whisper a single word.

"One."

Peyton's lips went straight to his ignoring the crowd around them shouting Happy New Year while blowing their horns and throwing confetti into the air. They finally parted when the breathing became a problem.

"P. Sawyer and L. Scott." Brooke shouted walking over towards them holding a cup of whisky in her hand. "True Love Always."

The couple's eyes turned to look at the brunette and the crowd of friends that followed her. They all cheered clinking the glasses together. Peyton's eyes looked past the crowd and noticed her alter ego, again, raising up her own glass and tilting it a bit acknowledging the toast that was given before she was gone; maybe for good this time.

Lucas really looked at Peyton this time. Her hair was neatly put up; the blue dress that matched his shirt flowed just above her knee and he pulled her into her arms.

"I love you."

She looked at the man before her and smiled.

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

Their lips met once again. Her hand cupping his face and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was a cliché moment, but her right leg rose into the air. It was defiantly going to be a happy new year.

-Fin-

**A/N: So the end. What did you think? Happy Endings do exist! Let me know what you think by pushing that wonderful review button! :D**


End file.
